


Safe Search

by markipwiwer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Group Sex, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Pet play mention, Pornography, Robot heat, Welcome to rarepair hell may I take your order, blowjob, i love my robot son, robot parts, sex robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Anti likes Bing and Bing likes Anti.Bing is able to ignore whatever strange, human feelings he has until he asks for his safe search to be turned off.





	Safe Search

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self indulgent. I love my robot son and I want him to be happy gosh darn it

Bing and Anti had been spending a lot of time together.

Anti basically lived with the Ipliers now, since he was dating Dark and Wilford simultaneously. But when they were gone, there wasn’t much to do. Yan was... interesting to hang around with, but he was honestly a little messy in the head and Anti wasn’t really prepared for that kind of emotional baggage. As if Wilford and Dark didn’t have emotional baggage.

If he had been able to, he would have spent more time with the Googles. The IRL units drew him in, to a certain degree, with the way that they functioned. Anti was... similar to them in many ways, but he was also technically their worst enemy. He was, after all, a glitch. A virus. Whether he liked it or not, the Googles could only spend so much time around him and vice versa before they all started feeling kind of sick. Inasmuch as software or hardware could be sick. The Googles all had top notch anti-virus software installed by default, which made Anti all gross feeling, like some sort of a repellent.

Not to mention they were boring as all hell when they weren’t fucking.

Anti had, at one point, been on his knees, worshipping four synthetic cocks and it had been one amazing headspin. Getting overwhelmed and overworked like that was something Anti thrived on. Which was probably why he worked so well with Wilford and Dark. When he was dominant, one person was just fine. One being dedicated to his wants and needs, of which there were many, that was glorious.

But every now and then he needed to just be mindless and there was no better way to clear ones mind than to completely submit and be used up by multiple people - or, in this case, synthetic beings. Or demons. Whatever. Anti wasn’t super picky like that.

When Dark and Wilford “ganged up” on him, so to speak, it was physical brutal, but emotionally careful. Because they loved him and he loved them, even if he didn’t admit it. He’d flop down on the bed feeling complete and spiritually fulfilled while his partners pampered him in kisses and kind words of encouragement and praise. He had found his calling in terms of being a good pet for the both of them.

But sometimes, every now and then, all he needed was a face and ass full of synthetic cum and identical robots moaning over him, picking him up and using him as if it were he that was the real sex robot. 

Dark and Wilfords auras were sickly sweet and overwhelming and took over his mind and body and soul all at once. The Googles used him like a flesh light they couldn’t be bothered to clean. And sure, maybe vibrating dicks weren’t an every day food, but it was something he could certainly enjoy from time to time.

But that was just it - from time to time. If they weren’t careful, Antis presence literally made them malfunction and the IRLs made him ill. It was like anti-Anti.

But Bing... well, Bing was made different from the others.

On a physical level, he was mostly the same. He had some processing issues at times but for most intents and purposes, he was rather similar. Aside from his more “human” emotions, if you slapped a Google shirt onto him most users wouldn’t be able to tell much of a difference.

And Bing didn’t have anti-virus.

Well, not that he didn’t have it, but it was different, far weaker, and Anti had figured out rather quickly how to tweak Bing so he was resilient against other types of viruses but not Anti himself. Which Bing was very thankful for.

Bing liked Anti. Bing liked Anti a lot.

Anti was the kind of guy who didn’t care what others thought of him and Bing looked up to that. When Anti called Bing an idiot, Bing knew it wasn’t actually Anti being mean, because Anti called Wilford an idiot all the time and Anti loved Wilford.  
And Anti didn’t care that Bing was default. 

And so it was. Anti liked Bing and Bing liked Anti. And it pretty much stayed that way since Bing was far too intimidated by the people Anti was already seeing. Bing knew, in theory, that Anti did things with other people. But, the way Bing figured it, the Googles weren’t as disposable as he was. So of course Dark would let them get away with... doing this things with Anti. To Anti.

It was difficult to keep secrets as an Android connected to a larger network of much more powerful systems but his mostly closest guarded secret was that he had found a recording of that whole session with Anti and the IRL units. Bing had saved it. And he watched it fairly regularly, while he was alone.

Watching Anti like that stirred rather different feeling in Bing that he didn’t totally understand. He had tried to do several things with his own synthetic dick - without watching the video, because that felt way too creepy - but it hadn’t... changed shape like the others had. He did attempt to look things up. He tried all the ways he could to look things up but... his damn safe search wouldn’t allow him to find much of anything.

He looked through his own manual, and it said that his particular model would “react to sexual pleasure” but he couldn’t even begin to fathom what that really meant. The concept of pleasure, sexual pleasure, he understood that. But how to apply it to himself - well, it seemed that for a robot, masturbation was a bit liked trying to tickle oneself.

He just needed to figure out how to disable his own safe search. He couldn’t do it by himself, according to his manual. He needed a user to do it for him.

Anti would understand, right?

-

“Anti. Dude. I gotta ask you something.”

“Bee! Sorry I’ve been gone so long, Dark drags out those hunts for fuckin’ ages... what’s up?”

The LEDs in Bings cheeks illuminated ever so slightly at the nickname. It was... dumb. Anti said that it was because Bings “Look” was black and yellow. Bing had corrected him, saying that it was actually orange, which Anti shrugged off.

“You gotta promise not to laugh, man. It’s super dumb.”

“I laugh at ye all the time, ye’re too easy to laugh at. Didn’t think this was gettin’ all serious though. So hit me.”

Anti crosses his arms, cocking a curious eyebrow.

“I... want you to turn my safe search off.”

Antis stance or look didn’t change.

“The thing that makes you not for porn?”

“Yes. That thing.”

“Why can’t ye do it yerself?”

Bing looked a little upset at the question, feeling his own inferiority complex taking over.

“...My manual says it’s a user thing. Like, it’s a command that has to be given. Or whatever.”

“I could just jump into ye and turn it off for ye. Waddya want it off for anyway?”

Alright, now the heat pads in his cheeks were activating.

“I just - it’s a dumb thing for me to not have control over. Like I can switch it back on but not back off again. It’s super, super dumb.”

Bing curled in on himself a little and Antis expression grew just a tad softer.

“Please?”

“Ye don’t have to grovel, ye weirdo. Of course I’ll do it. Can’t imagine not havin’ porn at my disposal whenever I wanted it.”

That was... a strange reason for Anti to be sympathetic to Bings cause, but he’d take it. Without much warning, Anti grabbed Bings hand and his form moved through Bings. Without entirely meaning to, Bing mind wandered in that small moment, the little moment of contact, to the video he had stored.

Oh shit.

Anti formed again almost immediately, glitching a little bit nothing unusual. Except for his facial expression.

Boy, those heat pads were really working overtime today.

Antis expression went from confused, to shocked, to amused and cocky as he pieces together what he’d seen in just a split second.

Bing knew. Bing knew that Anti knew. That he’d basically kept porn of Anti for himself, like a little private collection of all the best angles to watch Anti suck dick, get fucked, be ruined from.

Bing stuttered as his insides whirred audibly and his processors tried to make up for - whatever the hell he was feeling. Too many human things. Shock, embarrassment, guilt, and something else. Something warm. It could have been love, but it was warmer than warm. A kind of heat he hadn’t really felt before. He tried to put it down to his safe search being off for the first time while some other part of him indexed so much porn just lying around the Internet.

Bing, of course, didn’t get the chance to speak before Anti did.

“That a nice little movie ye got in there, Bee.”

The nickname sounded weird now.

Bings processors finally caught up and he desperately tried to explain himself.

“I just found it stored on the Google network and it just synced by itself I haven’t reviewed it I promise!”

“That’s a lot of lies in one sentence, buzzy boy.”

Anti stepped towards Bing, with a lot of confidence. Bing tried to source the confidence, and his newly updating found that it was... often a sign of dominance. That one felt they had control over a situation, potentially over another person.

But it was different to the kind of confidence that Google usually had when he spoke down to Bing.

Bing knew there was a difference, he just couldn’t quite decipher the two yet. He hoped his new indexes would be able to give him the answers.

And Anti was right up in his personal space. It wasn’t... bad. It was something. Something strong. Bing felt heat pads activate in places in his body he didn’t realise he had them.

“Ye like watchin’ me, don’t ye?”

Bing, for a moment, was confused. What did Anti mean by “liking” it? Watching it didn’t make him happy or sad, just intrigued in some way.  
Regardless, Bing admitted some sort of defeat, at least in that his lie had been caught out.

“I... study it.”

Now it was Antis turn to look confused. He brought his hand to Bings face, tilting it by the chin so Bing wasn’t looking at the ground anymore.

“What’s there to study? Yer heat plates are goin’ nuts.”

In his mind, Bing corrected him that they were pads, not plates. In his mind, Bing avoided this conversation all together and simply went to index and document all of the internet’s porn.  
But this was not in Bings mind, more the pity.

“I wanted to see how it worked. That’s why... I wanted my safe search off. I mean, I know the normal human functions and why it happens, I just don’t know why... you’d, y’know, do it without any real reason. It didn’t look like you were super happy to be there and it looked like a bunch of work an-“

Anti cut him off.

“Wait. Ye don’t... ye can’t be serious. Dude. Bee. Ye’ve never... done anythin’ like that? And ye didn’t tell me?!”

Anti sounded almost offended, although Bing wasn’t sure why.  
He was almost positive the heat he was feeling wasn’t coming from his heat pads anymore. Not entirely anyway. He knew he didn’t have heat pads in his stomach or... his other, seemingly useless anatomically correct parts.

Bing shrugged.

“Kinda thought turning off safe search would... help with that. I mean, my manual says I should be capable of it. But I don’t think I can do it by myself. I don’t... really get what my body is indexing. There’s a lot of porn on the internet.”

Bing didn’t need to breathe, technically speaking, so why was his chest rising and falling so dramatically?

“If ye can’t do it by yerself, I could... help with that. If ye wanted. There is a lot of porn on the internet.”

Antis tone had dropped to... something. Bings index still couldn’t give him a straight answer as to what it was, but he found physical parts of him reacting. And he didn’t know what to make of it. 

Bing didn’t NEED to feel emotions, feel pleasure, get embarrassed, have erections, breed. He didn’t need to do any of these things to function. So why did he feel like he needed to? Why did he feel compelled to?

His processors were being flooded, absolutely drowned in the amount of pornography he was documenting, analysing, taking note of in the back of his “mind”. His body was reacting. And Anti was just right there, so close, offering... whatever the hell he was offering.

Bing did a quick assessment of his situation by reaching down and feeling along the outline of his cock through his own shorts. It was sensitive, a lot more sensitive than what it had really ever been, but in a ticklish sort of way. For a moment, he doubted that whatever Anti was going to do would feel any different.

His manual had said otherwise, though...

Bing nodded, silently agreeing to whatever Anti was asking, offering, Bing didn’t even know.

Anti took his hand in a similar way to when he had turned off the androids safe search and they transported to Antis room.

-

As it turns out, Antis room was also Wilford and Darks room, and Bing immediately started buzzing in panic. That was, until Anti kissed him.

Antis lips weren’t particularly soft. He tasted of... mortality. Sort of. He tasted like poison. Computer poison. And it was hypnotising.  
Anti cupped one side of Bings face with one hand and the other went to Bings hip as Anti pushed him backwards. They didn’t land on the bed, in fact Anti had pushed Bing right up against Darks desk.

There was something about that, something about being pushed into place and doing something so inappropriate right under the nose of an authority figure who would likely tear Bing to pieces if they were to be caught, that was... erotic?

Of course, Anti knew that the only thing Dark cared about was his paperwork getting messed up. Beyond that, Dark didn’t care at all about the three of them bringing their respective sexual escapades into their shared bedroom.

The fear of it made Bings body do something, made his insides feel just a little more restricted, made his sensitive cock more of a priority. And Bing moaned into Antis mouth, as he tried to find some way to occupy his hands. 

The pornography, the audio and video and literature that courses through his body told him that e could probably wrap his hands around Antis waist. Anti took no time in putting more passion into the kiss, exploring the oddity of Bings synthetic lips, synthetic tongue, synthetic skin. It was all very lovely. Of course, not being entirely the same make as the Googles, he was different. But it was a good different. It was a naive different and Anti planned on ruining that innocence, replacing it with a hunger that Bing wouldn’t be able to sate.

Anti was no pet here, no toy either. He was a teacher of sorts, he held Bings sexual future in his hands. And it was dizzyingly empowering.

Bing ran a quick analysis of his symptoms with the information that he did have. The only thing that came similar was an animals heat.

And although Bing certainly didn’t need to breed, he found himself grinding against Antis leg anyway.

At that, Anti giggled that manic, crazy giggle that Bing found all too endearing. He pulled away, Much to Bings dismay, and whispered into the androids ear.

“I’ll start ye off with something familiar. Just because I’m feelin’ nice...”

Bings body clattered on the inside, like a shiver, and before his processors had caught up, Anti was on his knees in front of Bing.

Oh. Oh.

Bing was almost afraid with the way his sensors reacted when his dick was exposed to the air. Anti didn’t have a lot of patience, shoving Bings shorts down like that, but then again, he didn’t need to with Bing. 

Bing, in theory, knew what was coming. His mind flashed with extra images of Anti being in the same position with someone else, someone more forceful, but Bing didn’t want to do that at all. He wanted Anti to... do fucking SOMETHING, because right now Anti was just kneeling there with a shit eating grin, one hand on Bings cock and his other hand unzipping his own jeans, fishing out his own half hard cock.

Bing whimpered just at the sight of it. 

Anti stroked Bings cock. Two, three times, and Bing looked incredibly concerned because his sensors must have been on a ridiculously high setting or something. His hands found the edges of Darks desk and he leaned back on it, squirming a little in place.

And then his cock was in Antis mouth.

Anti felt sparky and dangerous and wet and warm and soft and tight and Bing didn’t understand but he didn’t want it to stop, not by a long shot, as he processed all of the things that were happening, things that had happened to other parts of his body in other ways that felt nothing like this. He knew when he put his fingers under running water, it felt wet. If he got his arm stuck in a cardboard tube, it was tight. If he cuddled up in bed, it was warm. But all of these feelings at once, centred around his dick, was almost too much. He was whining pretty openly, and he barely knew what to say or do.

“I... oh, that’s a - shit, mphf... p-please keep going, I - ah!”

Anti flicked his tongue in all the right places, in an experienced way, not that Bing would have been able to appreciate the difference, but seeing such an innocent thing unravel like this - well, it wasn’t something Anti got to experience every day. The noises Bing made, the way he squirmed and bucked without even realising and was clearly trying to control himself. Anti stroked himself, albeit a little clumsily, with his other hand, determined to really commit to this blowjob.

Bings warning signs were easy. Because Bing didn’t know what the hell was going on and every single new thing made him a little louder, and Bing had to reroute himself, restructure his priorities to focus on speech for all of two seconds.

“Anti, there’s something - I don’t - Anti, please, I - what’s happening, fuck-k-k!”

Bing legitimately lagged for a moment before grilling so hard on Darks table that he could hear wood cracking under his fingers but it didn’t matter because Anti held him right there, bobbing his head and sucking Bing dry - well, whatever was dry for Bing. Bodily fluids for androids were weird.

Bings knee joints have way And he landed hard and heavy on the floor as Anti came into his own hand, all over his knuckles, and Bing was glad he had the sense of mind to keep watching that because it was - fuck, it was worth watching. Antis shit eating grin falling into the most spectacular O face, and his moans glitched a little and Bing kissed him, because screw it. And Anti kissed back as he rode out his own orgasm and they were a mess on the floor, making out. And part of Bing wanted to care that Antis oddly hued cum was on his shirt or the fact that he still had his own oversensitive dick out and wow, he had a lot of questions.

His dick, however, had not deflated in the same way a normal, human dick would. In the back of his brain, porn still surged and he felt more heat building again as he kissed Anti with some aggressive passion for a robot. 

Anti smiled, knowingly.

“There’s a lot of porn on the internet, Bee. Ye’ve got a while before ye sort through it all. So why don’t I show you the strange, human phenomenon of eatin’ arse?”

Bing nodded, and the enthusiasm behind his man-made eyes made Anti giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> I should mention that the bit with the Googles and Anti was super Inspired by an art piece by Sinnamonstache that I’ve adored for several million years
> 
> -
> 
> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
